Strawberry cheese cake ice cream
by Taisho No Miko
Summary: HinataxKagome. Slight Yuri. One-shot. Kagome Higurashi menawarkan 'rasa baru' di hidup seorang Hinata Hyuga.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha and Naruto. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei!  
**

 **warnings : Slight yuri, OOC.**

* * *

Hinata memandang layar tv dengan wajah yang serius, kepalanya ditahan tangan kanannya yang bertopang di siku sofa. Kagome duduk dengan bersila di sudut sofa yang berlawananan dengan Hinata, sesekali menyendok es krim _strawberry cheese cake_ yang tergeletak di antara mereka.

Film, es krim, dan _tank top_ yang dipadukan dengan _hot pants_ adalah sesuatu yang wajib untuk Kagome bila sedang libur. Beberapa hari tanpa kunai dan perlengkapan lain di tubuh akan sangat nyaman.

Es krim di sendok kecil itu dengan segera lenyap di mulutnya, _strawberry cheese cake_ adalah rasa favoritnya. Dia melirik Hinata yang masih serius menonton film aksi tentang kehidupan ninja yang dibalut romansa, wajah Hinata serius hampir tegang malah. Film itu menceritakan tentang seorang shinobi yang jatuh cinta kepada kunoichi dari pihak musuh yang harus dibunuh di dalam misinya, salah satu film yang sukses besar di tahun ini.

Hinata dan Kagome telah bersahabat sejak lama, mereka berdua adalah Kunoichi yang diperhitungkan di Konoha. Mereka saling melengkapi dengan cara yang aneh, Hinata yang manis, baik, pendiam dan pemalu bersahabat dengan Kagome yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat walau dia bisa sangat menyeramkan bila sedang marah. Mereka akan selalu menghabiskan _laddies night_ bila tidak sedang dalam misi, dan itupun bila mereka tidak sedang bersama dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

Kagome menatap sahabatnya dengan penasaran, dia mengangkat ember es krim yang berukuran satu liter itu di hadapan Hinata, tapi gadis itu tetap diam seakan-akan berada di dunia yang lain. Hinata sama sekali larut ke dalam film yang sedang diputar, Kagome terkikik geli memandang wajah sahabatnya itu. Pandangan Kagome kembali ke layar tv, dia menciduk es krimnya lagi. Film ini telah ditontonnya, karena dia merekomendasikannyalah Hinata jadi menontonnya.

Adegan film bergulir ke saat-saat sang kunoichi mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya adalah shinobi yang selama ini mengincar nyawanya, adegan yang terjadi kemudian adalah mereka berciuman dengan sangat lembut, penuh perasaan.

Es krim itu baru berkurang seperempat tapi Kagome sudah tidak kuat lagi melahapnya, dia menaruh ember es krim itu di meja depan mereka. Dia bosan, dia tidak pernah menonton dua kali film yang sama selama hidupnya. Kagome merenggangkan badan, lalu memperhatikan lagi wajah sahabatnya yang menurutnya lucu.

Di dalam film, perpisahan antara kunoichi dan shinobi itu terjadi. Bukan jarak, tetapi kematian. Tidak ada lagi jalan bagi mereka di dua kubu yang saling bermusuhan, bersama dalam kematian adalah satu-satunya jalan yang ditempuh agar cinta mereka abadi. Wajah Hinata berkerut-kerut, sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke bawah, dia mulai menangis.

Kagome tertawa tanpa suara melihatnya, dia menjulurkan beberapa lembar tissue kepada Hinata. Hinata meraihnya tanpa memalingkan wajah dari tv, air mata masih mengalir deras dari matanya. Hingga film berakhir dia masih meneteskan beberapa butir air mata, walau sudah tidak sederas awalnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kagome sambil tersenyum jahil.

Hinata mengelap pipinya "Bagus, walau sedih" jawabnya dengan suara parau.

Kagome mengangguk-angguk dia memang setuju pendapat Hinata tentang bagian sedihnya.

"Kau juga pasti menangis kan saat menonton akhirnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak" jawab Kagome pendek.

"Tidak? Kau pasti bohong Kagome" tukas Hinata.

"Benar Hinata, aku tidak menangis,kau lihat sendiri kan tadi?" Kagome mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya yang tiga tahun dibawahnya.

"Kau bilang sudah pernah menonton ini dua hari yang lalu"

Kagome menghela nafas "Iya aku memang sudah menontonnya dua hari yang lalu tapi tidak sampai akhir, hanya setengah. Aku... agak teralihkan, itu saja"

"Teralihkan?" Hinata heran.

Alis Kagome berkerut sedikit di tengah "Romansa di film itu lumayan bagus, jadi aku terlalu terbawa suasana dan... kau tahu" bicara Kagome tidak seperti biasanya, dia terbata-bata.

"Kau menontonnya bersama senior Kakashi kan?" senyum jail terpasang di wajah Hinata.

Wajah Kagome bersemu merah "Dengan siapa lagi aku menonton selain dia atau kau" Kagome melempar bantal duduk pada Hinata yang masih tertawa geli.

"Romansanya memang bagus" ucap Hinata setelah tawanya mereda.

"Tidak hanya bagus, tapi HEBAT! Saat menontonnya kau seperti menyatu dengan karakter utama wanitanya, kau bisa merasakan perasaan mereka yang dalam, lalu" belum sempat Kagome melanjutkan, kata-katanya dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Lalu saat mereka berciuman kau ikut merasakannya?" nadanya sedikit meledek.

"Sudah, jangan menggodaku!" Kagome melemparkan bantal duduk lagi sambil tersenyum

"Tapi memang adegan ciumannya sangat menyentuh"

"Menyentuh?" Kagome heran dengan pemilihan kata Hinata.

"Menurutku malah bila dibandingkan seluruh akting dan keseluruhan cerita mereka, adegan ciuman mereka itu payah" ujarnya acuh.

"I, itu tidak benar, adegan itu tadi sangat indah menurutku" bela Hinata.

Kagome mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Hinata "Hinata, kau tahu mengapa perhatianku saat itu teralihkan?" Hinata menggeleng, tentu saja dia tidak tahu jawabannya dan tentu saja itu pertanyaan retoris Kagome

"Karena saat itu menurut aku dan Kakashi, adegan itu terlalu biasa untuk film epic seperti itu, karena itulah kami langsung memeragakan adegan ciuman yang seharusnya versi kami" tangan Kagome ikut bergerak-gerak saat dia berbicara.

Menyimak ucapan Kagome membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat. Sejujurnya dia sedikit miris memikirkan pengaruh guru Kakashi kepada sahabatnya itu, guru Kakashi yang terlalu sering membaca buku Icha Icha Paradise bahkan di tempat umum sedikit demi sedikit merubah sifat Kagome menjadi lebih 'berani' dalam hal tertentu menurutnya.

"Menurutku itu indah" ucapnya tetap lembut.

Kagome mengambil remote lalu memilih adegan yang menurut Hinata indah, lalu kembali memainkan filmnya. Sang shinobi memeluk erat kunoichi yang cantik, mereka saling mengirimkan kata cinta tanpa kata-kata, tak lama adegan ciuman itu dimulai. Si prialah yang menguasai keadaan, gerakannya lembut, penuh penghayatan, dan cinta.

"Itu sangat, sangat biasa Hinata" pandangan Kagome teralih kembali ke Hinata yang kembali terpaku.

Mata Hinata menatap layar dengan tegang, wajahnya merona lagi.

Kagome menahan tawanya, dia hanya menyeringai "Hinata" panggilnya, yang dipanggil tidak menoleh "Hinata!" panggil Kagome lebih keras.

"Eh i,iya ada apa Kagome?" dia agak menunduk malu.

Kagome menyeringai nakal "Jangan-jangan, kau belum pernah berciuman dengan Naruto ya?" Kagome senang membuat sahabatnya itu tersipu malu saat disebut hubungannya yang baru berjalan beberapa bulan dengan Naruto.

"T,tentu saja sudah" Hinata terperanjat atas apa yang terselip keluar dari mulutnya, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Ups, tebakanku salah kalau begitu" Kagome mengerucutkan bibirnya "Lalu apa yang berbeda dan membuat itu indah?"

Hinata ragu-ragu untuk menjawabnya, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kagome bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya, dia sedang berpikir "Kalau begitu pasti Naruto tidak hebat dalam mencium ya?" nadanya polos.

"..."

Kagome mengangguk-angguk, dari gestur Hinata yang semakin menunduk tebakannya kali ini pasti benar "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepadanya Hinata? Kau harus mengatakan apa yang kau suka, apa yang tidak kau suka"

"Ma, mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Dia pasti akan tersinggung" Hinata meremas-remas ujung kaosnya.

"Atau kau bisa mengajarinya?" seringai nakal Kagome bertambah lebar.

"..."

Melihat sahabatnya menggeleng kecil, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa "Kau mencintai Naruto kan?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Kagome tidak butuh jawaban karena hal itu sangat jelas, sejelas hangatnya matahari.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu katakanlah kepadanya, kalian harus belajar terbuka. Kalau kau memendam sesuatu dari pasanganmu itu hanya akan menjadi bom waktu bagi hubungan kalian, sekecil apapun yang kalian simpan. Walaupun begitu bukan berarti kalian tidak boleh memiliki rahasia sama sekali, hanya saja hal kecil apapun yang mengganggu hubungan kalian harus segera kalian bicarakan" Kagome berbicara panjang lebar dengan semangat, bagaikan guru yang menerangkan di depan kelas.

"A, aku tidak bisa Kagome" Hinata menggeleng-geleng kecil.

Kagome menghela nafas berat, dia terdiam sebentar mencari-cari cara bagaimana agar sahabatnya yang pemalu ini bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya tanpa membuat Naruto tersinggung. Tiba-tiba ide bersinar terang di kepalanya, selain harus pintar sebagai kunoichi berpacaran dua tahun dengan Kakashi yang terkadang menyebalkan membuatnya lihai dalam membuat taktik menghadapi pria.

Kagome menggeser duduknya agar lebih menghadap Hinata "Begini Hinata, kau harus tetap memberitahunya, tapi tidak dengan kata-kata"

Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, di otaknya dia mencerna ulang kalimat yang baru saja dikeluarkan Kagome.

"Seperti ini" Kagome meraih kedua tangan Hinata lalu menempatkannya di pinggang Kagome "Mengucap tanpa kata" mata biru Kagome menatap mata indah Hinata, kedua tangan Kagome kini menangkup pipi Hinata.

Tangan Kagome terasa hangat di pipinya.

Mata biru Kagome menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Hinata tahu itu salah, tapi tubuhnya seakan lumpuh oleh keinginannya.

Hinata seakan terhipnotis dengan tatapannya.

Wajah itu semakin mendekat, Hinata menutup kedua matanya, membuka sedikit bibirnya.

Bibir yang sangat lembut bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, bibir Kagome masih terasa sedikit dingin karena es krim.

Dingin dan hangat bertemu, sensasi yang berbeda dari biasanya, lebih menggetarkan.

Bibir mereka bergerak dengan irama lembut yang saling melengkapi.

Bibir Kagome yang terasa manis itu mundur, sebelum lidahnya menyapu bibir bawah Hinata dengan gerakan sentuh sesaat lalu menghilang.

Hinata maju bergerak tak sabar menanti sentuhan berikutnya, namun tangan Kagome menahannya untuk tetap diam.

Hinata mengerti sekarang.

Kagome mengajarinya "Mengucap tanpa kata" dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Tangan Hinata menarik tubuh Kagome, mereka berpelukan.

Hasrat dari keduanya mengambil alih.

Dada keduanya saling berbenturan, mengirimkan aliran indah ke seluruh tubuh mereka.

Tangan Kagome berpindah ke punggung Hinata, mendekapnya erat.

Untuk sesaat mereka seakan tidak ingin terpisahkan, sebelum keduanya menarik diri sambil bertukar senyum.

-.

Kakashi baru saja menyelesaikan misinya bersama Naruto, Sai, dan Sakura. Misi sulit itu selesai lebih cepat dari dugaannya, membuatnya lebih cepat berkumpul lagi dengan Kagome. Dia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kagome, baru saja dia hendak memutar gagang pintu saat samar-samar mendengar percakapan Kagome dengan seseorang.

Ketenangan Kakashi yang biasa mulai menghilang, pikiran buruk mulai merayapi pikirannya. Apakah Kagome mengundang seorang pria ke apartemennya selama dia tidak ada?

"Diam dan nikmati saja!" perintah Kagome.

"Mmh, lepaskan aku Kagome" suara seorang wanita terdengar memohon.

"Kau akan menyukainya Hinata" suaranya membujuk.

 _Hinata_ , benak Kakashi.

Kakashi tidak heran, karena dia memang mengetahui dengan pasti persahabatan Kagome dan Hinata. Tapi suara-suara yang terdengar kali ini sangat membuatnya curiga, _apa yang sebenarnya para gadis itu lakukan?_

"A, aku tidak suka Kagome" suara Hinata terdengar manja.

"Kau akan menyukai ini"

"Ti, tidak"

"Ayolah Hinata demi persahabatan kita" bujukannya terdengar sedikit memaksa.

"K, kau tidak bisa memaksaku Kagome"

"Oh tentu saja aku bisa, buka mulutmu" nadanya meledek.

"Mmphh.." suara Hinata tertelan oleh sesuatu.

 _Ini sudah tidak bisa didiamkan, apa yang Kagome lakukan? Apa dia lupa Hinata itu penerus klan Hyuga? Akan gawat bila terjadi sesuatu kepadanya_ , pikir Kakashi.

Kakashi melupakan niat untuk mengetuk, dia akan membuka pintu itu dengan paksa bila terkunci. Tapi pintu terbuka lebar dan menghantam dinding menimbulkan suara gaduh, hanya dengan dorongan yang tidak terlalu besar. Pintu itu tidak terkunci.

Kakashi menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan wajah memerah yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi, kedua gadis itu terbelalak memandangnya. Hinata di salah satu sudut sofa, kedua lutut menempel di dadanya, Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kagome setengah duduk, dia menyudutkan Hinata sambil menjulurkan satu sendok penuh es krim strawberry cheese cake di depan mulut Hinata yang tertutup.

"Okaeri" sambut Kagome, sambil berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya dengan canggung, "Tadaima" ucapnya, diam-diam dia lega karena bukan hal anehlah yang dilihatnya.

"Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Kagome sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada kekasih tercinta.

"Ka, kalau aku begitu aku permisi dulu" Hinata bangkit dari sofa mengambil jaketnya sebelum mendekati mereka yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Kau sudah mau pulang Hinata?" tanya Kakashi.

"I, iya aku tidak ingin mengganggu" wajah Hinata kembali merah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu Hinata, aku malah beruntung ditemani olehmu" ketulusan di nada Kagome tidak dapat disangkal.

"Lagipula aku juga akan menemui Naruto sekarang. Guru Kakashi, Kagome, aku pamit. Terima kasih banyak atas semuanya" ujarnya sambil membungkuk, lalu beranjak pergi.

"Hati-hati ya Hinataaa" seru Kagome dengan riang, sambil melambaikan tangan.

Untuk sesaat Kakashi melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata yang pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?" tanya Kakashi datar, tapi matanya meneliti Kagome.

Kagome tertawa merdu "Aku membujuknya mencoba rasa es krim _strawberry cheese cake_ kesukaanku" jawab Kagome dengan wajah polos "Bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengannya, aku bosan melihat Hinata makan satu rasa es krim saja yaitu rasa cokelat!" Kagome menggeleng kecil.

"Oh" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut pria berambut silver itu.

Kagome cemberut "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya galak.

Kakashi tertawa hingga kerutan muncul di sudut-sudut matanya.

"Jadi?" Kagome menggenggam salah satu tangan Kakashi, jonin itu membalas dengan meremas tangan Kagome dengan lembut "Apa yang kau ingin lakukan lebih dulu?"

"Sepertinya aku akan mandi dulu" dia mulai berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Kagome menarik tangannya agar langkahnya terhenti "Mau kutemani?" tanya Kagome dengan senyum menggoda.

Mata Kakashi berbinar-binar dengan harapan, imajinasinya sudah bergerak liar, dia hanya menjawab Kagome dengan senyum yang terlihat samar dari balik masker hitamnya.

Terkadang sesuatu yang indah tidak perlu diucapkan, 'Mengucap tanpa kata' itulah yang dipelajari Kagome dari Kakashi sang kekasih.

* * *

 **E/N : And please, don't try this at home! XD**

 **Catatan tambahan : Gw bikin ini bener" krn dorongan tiba-tiba di otak, ide itu muncul gitu aja karena satu ember es krim kesukaan gw. well, gw straight woman (kayak ada yg percaya aja xp straight or not i didn't hurt you did I?) lagipula hey apa salahnya straight woman nulis yuri toh diluar sana lebih banyak straight woman yang nulis yaoi hehehe :D Walau gw gak keberatan dgn apa yang mereka lakukan, malah mungkin suatu saat gw bakalan nulis yaoi juga kalo emang ada ide yang ngetuk" otak gw kayak yg satu ini. Karena gak ada yang bisa nahan orang lain utk ngelepasin imajinasi terliar mereka selama itu masih dalam batas yang sesuai di fanfiction ini kan? Secara rating tertinggi itu 'M' dan di dlm fic ini gak ada isi yg masuk ke 'MA'. Oh iya, balik lagi ke fanfiction dengan jelas tertulis di sudut kiri atas layar Fanfiction 'unleash your imagination' so i did it, i unleash my wildest imagination in my normal scale.**

 **So much for talking, for this fic specially i accept reviews and flames. So, come on and give me one. For you who review i'll gives you a bow and 'arigato', and for you who gives me flames i'll laugh at it.**

 **Much love for you all, minna saiko arigato Ame to ai ^.~**


End file.
